


A malom szelleme

by lunatunder



Category: Original Work
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Elfeledve pályázatra írtam, original egyperces.Képkulcsom volt.Vigyázat: 16 éven felülieknek! (trágár beszéd + szexre utalás)





	A malom szelleme

Gyermekként az egyik szomszéd öreg nénitől hallotta a mesét, hogy Olaszország egyes részein úgy tartják, mindenki mellett áll egy őrangyal, vigyázza lépteit, vezérli tetteit. Attól függően, hogy kinek mekkora szerencséje van, kaphat rutinos, tapasztalt égi vezetőt, de gyakorló angyaltanoncot is; míg pár arra kárhoztatott ember, sötétből feltörő démonban, vagy elkorcsosuló félben lévő, beteg őrszemben részesül, kik nem óvnak meg a kísértéstől, csak elősegítik azt. De vigyázni kell egy gyermeknek jártában keltében is, mert bárhol belébújhat egy pokolbéli lény, kísértő szellem, aki csak testre vár, amit szabadon megszállhat, irányíthat. Igyekezett éjjel-nappal jó kisfiú lenni, az ismerős öregasszony sose tudta meg, hogy mekkora súlyt rakott lelkére, milyen neurotikussá vált gyermekkora, majd kamaszévei, még a tragédia előtt is. Aztán nővére halála, majd családjuk szétesése évekre determinálta Eric sorsát, a szakadék széléről szeretett bele Evába.

 

Szerelme egyenletesen lélegzett, fejét félig a párnába fúrta, míg Eric a teliholdat bámulta, és a közeljövőn töprengett. Mi lesz, ha Vera ötlete nem válik be? Vajon igaza van Evának, aki azt mondogatja a legjobb barátjára, hogy súlyosan depressziós, sosem heverte ki mindkettőjük családját érintő balesetet? Olyan régen történt, a malmot már benőtte a repkény, a múlt ködébe veszett az a végzetes délután. Csak ritkán engedte meg magának, hogy emlékeiben felbukkanjon az átjáró, a lezúduló vízesés képe, a felnőttek óvatoskodó megjegyzései, gyerekkacagás, aztán a metsző sikoly hangja. A telihold bevilágította a hálószobáját, körülölelte Eva karcsú alakját, az ápolónői egyenruha vakítóan fehérlett a szoba sarkában, de Eric csak lelki szemeivel látott, belső fülével hallott. Az emlékek megrohanták, a felnőttek kapkodó kiabálása, a víz fodrozásának dübörgő hangja, Vera kiabálása, ahogy bátyját szólítja. Aztán a csend, mielőtt a két anya szívbemarkolóan felsír, és ki-ki világgá kiáltja saját gyermeke nevét. Két kamaszét, akik állítólag nem ismerték egymást, de együtt haltak meg. Baleset volt, öngyilkosság? Vagy amit Vera mondott az első perctől fogva, gyilkosság?

*~*~*

Ma lesz a napja. Az italok, ételek előkészítve várnak a vendégekre, tizenöt év után először összegyűlik mindenki, aki ott volt a malomnál. Vera évekig kutatott az akkori emberek után, hónapokig tartott ennek az estének a megszervezése. Még egyszer felpillant a kandalló felé, ahol letakarva áll a malom kinagyított képe. Nem túl eredeti az ötlete, egy Agatha Christie regényből vette, Eric ezért is nevette ki, mikor legelőször megemlítette neki az elképzelését. A megbeszélés szerint, ő lehúzza a leplet, míg a férfi az arcokat figyeli. Ha Verának és Agatha Christie-nek igaza van, akkor a gyilkos leleplezi önmagát, nem fog tudni uralkodni az arcvonásain. Vajon milyen lehet egy gyilkos arca, Vera ezerszer eltöprengett a tükör előtt. De biztosra akar menni, ezért Eric nem tud a két apró kameráról, ami az egybegyűlteket fogja felvenni. Még egy pillantást vett a fogadó helyiségre, - rendben minden, - és felmegy a hálószobájába, leellenőrizni a technikai felszerelést. A kamera már működik, a számítógép több felbontásban mutatja a felvett anyagot; Vera visszanézi önmagát, ahogy körbejárta a nappalit.

A mobilja csak rezeg, magában fohászkodva bányássza elő zsebéből, remélhetőleg senki nem mondja le az utolsó pillanatban a meghívást. De csak Eva a hívó fél, Eric ápolónője, jegyese, aki miatt a férfi az elmúlt fél évben eltávolodott tőle. Vera szívből gyűlöli Evát, de persze állandóan megjátssza magát Eric előtt, mert a férfi az egyetlen barátja a világon, és nem hajlandó róla lemondani egy hülye picsa kedvéért.  
\- Igen? Szia, Eva!  
\- Szia! Minden rendben, kell segítség az estély előkészítéséhez?  
\- Kicsit későn kérdezed, nem gondolod? Egyébként nem kell, már mindent elrendeztem.  
\- És még mindig biztos vagy abban, hogy ez jó ötlet?  
\- Figyu, én nem tudom, hogy Eric mit mondott neked… - kezdi Vera.  
\- Az egészet – vág szavába Eva. – Hogy úgy gondolod, valaki megölte a testvéreiteket, és le fogod őt leplezni, azzal, hogy megmutatott annak a régi vízimalomnak a képét. Egyáltalán, miért pont oda mentettek kirándulni?  
\- Akkoriban, a baleset előtt az volt a falu egyetlen látványossága. Tudod, kicsi olasz település, a világ vége után kettővel, és nincs mit csinálni, csak strandolni egész nap.  
\- Aznap nem fürödtettek – jelentette ki Eva, mintha ott lett volna.  
\- Nem, tényleg, esőre állt. Különböző szállodákban laktunk, de mindenhol ugyanazt ajánlották programnak borús idő esetén – magyarázta Vera. – Fura, hogy milyen apróságokon fordul meg az ember élete.  
\- Igen, határozottan fura. – Ezt utálja Evában, hogy egyetlen mondatában annyi rejtett gyanúsítás van.  
\- Remélem, nem akarod Ericet lebeszélni az estéről? – támad fel Verában a rossz előérzet.  
\- Megpróbáltam, de nem sikerült – vallja be a másik nő. – Mindenesetre, rám ne számíts!  
\- Ahhoz képest, hogy az előbb ajánlkoztál, ez meglepő fordulat, de valójában sejtettem, hogy mindig is az ötletem ellen voltál – mondja Vera nyíltan ellenségesen. Úgy szorítja a telefonját, hogy ujjai belefehérednek.  
\- A jövő hónapban lesz az esküvőnk, nem túl jól időzítetted a nyomozósdit – válaszolja ugyanolyan hangnemben Eva.  
\- Addigra rég túl leszünk mindenen – biztatja Vera, mire Eva visszavág:  
\- Az biztos, mert most először és utoljára engedtem, hogy beszólj az életünkbe, ribanc!

Vera döbbenten mered mobiljára, miután a másik nő lecsapta a telefont. Aztán elmosolyodik, majd nevetőgörcsöt kap Eva félelmeitől.

*~*~*

Nem sikerült, vagy csak túl sok volt az arc, amit egyszerre látott, túl egyformák a tekintetek, amiket azonnal elfelhőzött a bánat? Nem tudja, csak zavart érzett, mint ahogyan az első pillanat óta, mikor apja kérdőre vonta, hogy is engedhette meg Verának, hogy kiakassza a malom fényképét a falra.  
\- Hát még nem volt elég a bánat? Hányszor sirassa meg anyád a nővéredet? Minek kellett ennyi év elteltével feltépni a múlt sebeit? Az egy beteg lélek, akinek ez a kép emlék!  
Apja szavait mások felháborodott kommentárjai kísérték, és Eric egyedül állta a zúgolódók hadát. Nem is lepődött meg különösebben, hogy egymás után mindenki elhagyta Vera házát, és csak ő maradt hírmondónak.

\- Elmentek, mind? Akkor gyere fel!  
Vera hangja mintha a mennyekből hullott volna alá, pedig csak az emeletről szólt. Eric egy ideje, mióta kitűzték Evával az esküvőjük dátumát, már nem szívesen ment be a barátnője hálószobájába, még akkor sem, ha sosem jutott eszébe semmi szexuális vonatkozás a lány kapcsán. Lelkében, agyában egy apró hang óvatosságra intette, mintha védőangyala régtől ismerős és Eva szeretett hangján csengett volna, egyidejűleg.

\- Nem sikerült, nem láttam semmilyen reakciót – lépett be a szobába Eric.  
\- Tényleg, nem mondod? – fordult felé Vera a számítógép mellől. – És mit gondolsz, miért?  
\- Mégsem volt igazad, nem gyilkosság történt akkor nap – jelentette ki Eric, miközben fáradtan leroskadt a lány ágyára.  
\- Tényleg? – lépett közel hozzá Vera, míg a férfiben újra megcsendült a figyelmeztető hang.

A nő apró fekete ruhát viselt, azt a bizonyos ultra szexit, ami alá nem szokott felvenni semmit, legalábbis így mesélte régebben részegen a szex kalandjait. Szó nélkül próbálta Eric ölébe fészkelni magát, karjait ráfonta, száját erőszakosan letámadta. A férfi alig tudta elhúzni a fejét, mikor Vera a fülébe súgott:  
\- Én voltam. Én öltem meg őket.  
\- Te megőrültél – bámult fel rá Eric. Vera eszelősen nevetett fel.  
\- Dehogyis, babám. Ők örültek meg, egymásba szerettek mindenki háta mögött. Vagyis inkább azt hitték magukról, hogy szerelmesek, amikor a strandon elbújva dugtak.  
\- Te láttad őket? – elképedve, félig hányingerrel küzdve tette fel a kérdést. Ő nyolc éves volt akkoriban. Éva még csak hat.  
\- Igen, láttam, ahogy a bátyám kutya módra megbassza a nővéredet – felhősödött el Vera tekintete, ahogy emlékezett. – Én írtam nekik, egymás nevében levelet, hogy vegyék rá a családjukat a kirándulásra. Biztos mindketten azt hitték, a másik vágyik ilyen perverz kalandra, úgy dugni, hogy közben a családod a közelben kóborol. Tudod, milyenek a kamaszok.

Vera arcára vigyor telepedett, Eric pedig megborzongott a hideg hangjától. Mintha egy ismeretlen lény ült volna ölében, egy szánni való bűnös, elsötétedett szemekkel, fagyott szívvel.  
\- Aztán amikor megjelent a nővéred, én léptem oda hozzá, és löktem rajta egyet. Egyszerű volt, csúszott a kő. A következő pillanatban egy lökést éreztem, és csak egy árnyat láttam leugorni a vízbe, a másik test után. Úgy rémlik, hogy elérték egymás kezét, együtt haltak meg.

Elhalkult a lány emlékező beszámolója, az ajtó felől egy halk hang térítette észre Ericet. Ott állt a nő, akit tényleg ismert, és az apja. Döbbenten meredtek a szobába a lényre, akit egykor Verának hívtak, akit magához húzott a pokolra a saját démona, esetleg az elhagyott malom ördögi szelleme.

**VÉGE**


End file.
